<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basilisco nacido by AnnySakuraRuiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638449">Basilisco nacido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz'>AnnySakuraRuiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, F/M, Multi, Old Age, Old Magic, Other, Pain, Slytherin Harry Potter, Spanish Translation, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinto año: después del ataque de los Dementor, Harry no regresará a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? ! En lugar de Harry, una serpiente se mueve al foso de los leones. La gente no sabrá qué los golpeó cuando el peón de ajedrez de Dumbledore, Harry, se pierde en el tiempo ... ¡Dumbledore manipulador, '¡Slytherin! Harry', ¡Viaje en el tiempo!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basilisk/Fawkes (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Basilisco nacido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765084">Basilisk-born</a> by Ebenbild.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este trabajo pertenece a    Ebenbild   yo solo lo estoy traduciendo<br/>Me encantó este trabajo y quise que mas personas lo conocieran. Aclaro este trabajo NO ES MIO, yo solo lo traduzco del ingles al español.<br/>TODO ES ESCRITO POR    Ebenbild    YO SOLO LO TRADUZCO.</p>
<p>Historia Original:<br/>https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10709411/1/</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>Información:  La historia comienza a principios del quinto año. Después de eso, se pone AU, incluso si trato de seguir la trama por un tiempo.</p>
<p>¡Esta es una historia de Slytherin! Harry ! ¡También hay viajes en el tiempo involucrados (fundadores y otros), así como manipuladores! Dumbledore. Intento no golpearlo, pero podría ser como un ligero golpe ...</p>
<p>Todavía no estoy seguro de qué hacer con Ron y Hermione.</p>
<p>Importante:  Las palabras escritas en cursiva y negrita son del capítulo de Rowling 'Dudley y el Dementor' en OotP. Lo necesario para comenzar la historia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>POR FAVOR DIEZ PACIENCIA CON ESTA HISTORIA </em> </b>
</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>
  <b>PRÓLOGO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MUERTE</b>
</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>
  <b><em>Se </em> <em>quedó inmóvil, girando sus ojos ciegos de izquierda a derecha.</em></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>El frío era tan intenso que estaba temblando por todas las partes; Se le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca; abrió los ojos al máximo, mirando fijamente a su alrededor sin ver nada.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Era imposible ... no podía estar aquí ... no en Little Whinging ... aguzó el oído ... los oiría antes de verlos ...</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Dudley estaba quejándose, así que le dijo que se callara. Tenía que escuchar; tenía que escuchar para saber ...</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Había algo en el callejón aparte de ellos mismos, algo que estaba provocando respiraciones largas, roncas y entrecortadas.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>De nuevo, Dudley estaba lloriqueando.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"Dudley, cierra la-"</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>WHAM.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>El puño de Dudley hizo contacto con su cabeza, lo que lo mareó lo suficiente como para perder el equilibrio y caer. El dolor irradiaba a través de su cabeza, su vista nadaba.</p>
<p><b><em>"¡Eres un idiota, Dudley!" </em></b>Gritó, mientras trataba de superar su mareo. Escuchó a su primo correr, correr en la dirección equivocada. Hacia el peligro, no lejos de él. Trató de detenerlo; gritó tan fuerte como pudo para decirle que se detuviera, gritó para poder decirle que mantuviera la boca cerrada.</p>
<p>Pero sabía que no era suficiente. Necesitaban ayuda. No había forma de sobrevivir sin ...</p>
<p>Sus manos buscaban en la absoluta oscuridad que lo rodeaba. El asfalto duro le hacía sangrar las manos pero no tenía tiempo, no tenía tiempo ...</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"¿Dónde estas - varita - vamos -  <span class="u">lumos</span>  !"</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Dijo el hechizo automáticamente, desesperado por luz que lo ayudara en su búsqueda, y para su alivio incrédulo, la luz se encendió a centímetros de su mano derecha, la punta de la varita se había encendido. Lo agarró, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Su estómago dio un vuelco.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Una figura imponente y encapuchada se deslizaba suavemente hacia él, flotando sobre el suelo, sin pies ni rostro visible bajo su túnica, chupando la noche a medida que llegaba.</em> </b>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Tropezando hacia atrás,</em> </b> <b>  se  <em>levantó la varita.</em></b></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"¡Expecto patronum!"</em> </b>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Una  </em> </b> <b><em>voluta </em></b><b><em> plateada de vapor salió disparada de la punta de la varita y el Dementor desaceleró, pero el hechizo no había funcionado correctamente; </em></b><b><em>tropezando con sus propios pies,</em></b><b>  que  </b><b><em>se retiró más que el dementor se abalanzó sobre él, el pánico</em></b><b>  y el dolor  </b><b><em>se empañen su cerebro -  </em></b><b><em><span class="u">concentrado</span></em></b><b><em>  -</em></b>  <b><span class="u"></span></b></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Un par de manos grises, viscosas y con costras se deslizaron desde el interior de la túnica del Dementor y lo alcanzaron. Un ruido apresurado llenó sus oídos.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Una vez más, una oleada de mareos amenazó con apoderarse de él. Su cabeza palpitaba de dolor y sus pensamientos parecían confusos y confusos.</p>
<p>
  <b>"¡Expecto patronum!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Su voz sonaba tenue y distante. Otra voluta de humo plateado, más débil que la anterior, salió de la varita; ya no podía hacerlo, no podía ejecutar el hechizo.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Había una risa dentro de su propia cabeza, una risa estridente y aguda ... podía oler el aliento pútrido y frío del Dementor llenando sus propios pulmones, ahogándolo -  <span class="u">piensa ... algo feliz ...</span></em> </b>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Pero no había felicidad en él ... los dedos helados del Dementor se cerraban sobre su garganta - la risa aguda se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y una voz hablaba dentro de su cabeza: "</em> </b> <b>  Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry ... incluso podría ser indoloro ... No lo sabría ... nunca he muerto ...  <em>"</em></b></p>
<p>Sus dedos se aflojaron, sus manos se aflojaron -  <em>concentrado</em>  -</p>
<p>Pero no había nada, nada más que la oscuridad, el frío y el dolor llenando su cabeza. Su mano estaba entumecida y podría haber estado vacío, aunque no importaba, la última oportunidad de sobrevivir se había ido.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pensamientos felices, pensamientos felices, felices ...</em>
</p>
<p>Su mente se quedó en blanco. Ya no había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer. Sin felicidad, nada más que muerte.</p>
<p><b>"  <em>Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry</em>  ." </b>La voz susurró de nuevo y un profundo, negro e interminable agujero cayó sobre su boca.</p>
<p>Se colocaron la piel desgastada que deberían haber sido los ojos. Su cuerpo se inclinó ante la muerte. Su varita escapó de su alcance.</p>
<p>Con estrépito, cayó al suelo.</p>
<p>Y luego no hubo nada más que la oscuridad sin fin del agujero negro, el Dementor presionando sus labios inexistentes sobre los suyos ...</p>
<p>
  <b>"¡  <em>EXPECTO PATRONUM</em>  !"</b>
</p>
<p>Tan repentinamente como había llegado a la oscuridad, se había ido. Cayó al suelo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que quedarse allí y esperar a que llegara la muerte. Sus extremidades no se movían, su cabeza palpitaba con un dolor abrumador.</p>
<p>Su visión se nubló, pero aún podía ver la figura llameante de un fénix, deslizándose por el aire. Brillante como el sol, dorado y cálido, lleno de fuego, vida y felicidad.</p>
<p>Los dementores lloraron de dolor cuando la luz dorada del fénix los golpeó.</p>
<p>La oscuridad huyó donde la luz había golpeado.</p>
<p>El frío desapareció, dejando sus miembros sin vida pero calientes.</p>
<p>El callejón estaba bañado en luz, era tan brillante que parecía imitar al sol.</p>
<p>Llamas rojas bailaron por el aire, quemando la tela negra de los Dementores, convirtiendo el frío en calor.</p>
<p>Gritos agudos escaparon de los interminables agujeros sin labios, mientras manos de muerte con forma de garras se dispersaban en cenizas.</p>
<p>Le tomó un momento comprender que el fénix era un Patronus.</p>
<p><em>¿Dumbledore? </em>La esperanza llenó su corazón cuando esta palabra llenó sus pensamientos. <em>¡¿Dumbledore?!</em></p>
<p>"Tonto ..." comenzó, pero no pudo terminar su palabra - ¿  <em>no Dumbledore?</em></p>
<p>La brillante luz del día que venía con el fénix no era la del Patronus. Aunque, la felicidad que sintió fue la de un Patronus. <em>¿Pero era de Dumbledore?</em></p>
<p>La respuesta llegó un momento después, cuando una figura emergió de la oscuridad del callejón. Su manto negro ondeaba en un viento inexistente, un manto hecho de sombra y niebla, negro como el agujero sin fin de la boca del Dementor, sombrío como el siniestro, que venía por su presa.</p>
<p>Apenas medía metro y medio de alto, pero la magia que lo rodeaba le daba una presencia como Harry nunca había visto antes.</p>
<p>El viento acariciaba su cabello negro que parecía tragarse la luz y sus ojos brillaban con muerte en la oscuridad, prometiendo un Avada Kedavra silencioso, más hermoso de lo que Voldemort jamás podría producir, prometiendo un rayo verde a cualquiera lo suficientemente valiente como para cruzar su camino.</p>
<p>
  <em>No Dumbledore</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No es seguro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rescate - tuvo que ... rescatarse a sí mismo -</em>
</p>
<p>Sus manos rozaron el áspero asfalto, buscando de nuevo su varita -  <em>no te rindas -</em></p>
<p>No había nada más que asfalto, tierra y oscuridad. Sus manos comenzaron a buscar cada vez más rápido. Su respiración se aceleró. No podía darse por vencido, no ahora, no después de que finalmente pudiera pensar con claridad de nuevo.</p>
<p>Y mientras sus manos buscaban frenéticamente, sus ojos nunca dejaron los ojos mortales frente a él, desafiando a la figura a mantenerse alejada, a dejarlo ir. Pero no había forma de escapar de este depredador nato ...</p>
<p>El dolor se disparó a través de su cabeza, el mareo llenó su mente,  <em>no puede rendirse.</em></p>
<p>La figura se acercó. Su capucha impedía que se vieran sus rasgos. Solo sus mortales ojos verdes brillaban a la luz.</p>
<p>Se inclinó ante él, los ojos de la muerte se encontraron con los de Avada Kedavra-verde.</p>
<p><b>"¡  <em>Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry!</em>  "</b>  La voz era extrañamente cálida, como un viento de verano en otoño, hormigueando en el aire como la voz sobrenatural de un Elfo Alto. "Será indoloro. Lo sé, he estado allí. ¡Inclínate ante la muerte y sigue adelante!"</p>
<p>Una mano gentil ahuecó su cabeza; la otra mano se movió para dibujar runas en su frente y su cicatriz.</p>
<p>"Duerme bien, precioso niño. Que nunca vuelvas a vivir".</p>
<p>Y de repente hubo luz a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Sus manos, todavía sangrando, rasparon el asfalto debajo de él, iluminándose con símbolos que nunca antes había visto.</p>
<p>Le dolía el pecho cuando comenzó a brillar a través de su camisa.</p>
<p>Le dolieron los ojos cuando su rostro comenzó a brillar desde adentro, como si estaba debajo de su piel.</p>
<p>Y luego regresó el Phoenix-Patronus. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de su pecho, una voz emocionante cantando una canción llena de y resurrección. Una canción de fénix.</p>
<p>Trató de moverse, intentó huir, pero las manos lo agarraban con fuerza y sus extremidades estaban flácidas. Incluso si lo hubiera intentado, no podría mover un músculo ...</p>
<p>Entonces, los dedos de su frente dejaron de moverse y las manos desaparecieron.</p>
<p>Habría suspirado de alivio si ese no hubiera sido el momento en que el Patronus Fénix eligió actuar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el fénix cruzó los últimos centímetros hasta su pecho y entró.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuego.</em>
</p>
<p>Una sensación de ardor llenó sus sentidos. Donde su piel había brillado un momento antes de que de repente estaba literalmente en llamas.</p>
<p>Lloró de dolor.</p>
<p>Su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas.</p>
<p>Podía sentirlo.</p>
<p>Se sintió como si estaba siendo succionado por el ojo de una aguja y luego se fue.</p>
<p>Perdió el conocimiento.</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>
  <em>Espero les haya gustado mi comienzo.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>